Princes of the sky
by FireAtWill52
Summary: Regulus's p.o.v of what happened the night that Sirius leaves their home... Oneshot, kinda angsty...


A/N: Random Regulus fic.

His p.o.v when Sirius leaves 12 Grimmauld Place.

Hope you enjoy!

Regards, FireAtWill52 :)

Princes of the sky:

"_If you haven't forgiven yourself, how can you ever hope to forgive others?"_

_Dolores Huerta._

Regulus sat in silence at the top of the staircase, listening to the screams and swearing going on below him.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU THINK YOU OWN ME, BUT YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T! AND YOU NEVER WILL!"

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! I KNEW YOU WOULD BE TROUBLE, RIGHT FROM THE START! IS IT REALLY SO DIFFICULT FOR YOU TO JUST BE NORMAL! IT IS REALLY SO HARD FOR YOU TO JUST BE LOYAL TO YOUR FAMILY!"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE ALL OF YOU! I WILL NEVER DO WHAT YOU SAY! I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO YOU! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR HEIR! I WILL NEVER BE A BLACK! AND I WILL NEVER EVER EVER BE A SLYTHERIN! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GLAD! I'M GLAD I'LL NEVER BE LIKE YOU! I'M GLAD I'M A GRYFFINDOR!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AND THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH IT? YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME! GO TO YOUR ROOM, THIS INSTANT, AND DON'T YOU DARE COME OUT UNTIL YOU'VE LEARNT SOME RESPECT, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Sirius said, in a quiet voice that still managed to reach Regulus's ears "I will never respect you, mother. You will never make me respect you, or this house, or the name Black. Never."

Regulus heard footsteps hurrying up the stairs then, but he didn't move, so shocked and frightened was he, that he simply sat in astonishment and waited for Sirius.

Sirius, it transpired, didn't want Regulus's company. He strode past him, and into his room. The door banged shut, and Regulus gave him a moment before he turned the handle, and stepped quietly into the room behind him.

Sirius was sitting on his windowsill, gazing out at the starry sky, just like he'd done so many millions of times before.

Sirius turned his head slightly at Regulus's entrance, but he didn't look at him.

Regulus leaned against the closed door, and studied Sirius.

He sat, bathed in the moonlight. The silver reflected off of him, and it almost looked like he was glowing. When he did turn and look back and Regulus, then, his younger brother was suddenly struck with the thought that Sirius looked like some sort of Knight of old, sitting there, clothed all in black, with his scruffy dark hair, brilliant silver eyes and air of mystery. He was Regulus's own brother, but really, Regulus didn't know one thing about Sirius.

All he knew was that he was his brother, and that was why Sirius could _not_ do what he was about to do.

He couldn't leave. He couldn't leave Regulus alone in this place that wasn't home unless Sirius was there, with this family that wasn't family unless Sirius was there, with this life that wasn't life unless Sirius was there.

"Regulus, come here, look" Sirius commanded, his gaze having returned to the night sky.

Regulus obeyed and sat next to him, instinctively copying Sirius's posture.

Sirius pointed out at the sky, "You see that star?"

Regulus nodded. He knew what was coming. This had happened every night since Regulus was 3... Sirius would tell him all about their stars, and their names; they were the keys to their existences. Their stars. Their names.

Sirius beamed in pride, "That's the dog-star. Sirius. It's the brightest star in the sky. Me. My star, my name. I'm the brightest."

Regulus asked, because he asked the same thing every night, "Where's Regulus?"

No matter how hard he tried, he could actually never find the Regulus star. He could always find Sirius, though. It _was_ the brightest, after all. It gave him small comfort that Sirius always knew where Regulus was, though.

"Over there," Sirius replied, "the heart of Leo. Do you know what Leo is?"

"No." Regulus replied, although he'd known for 11 years now.

"The lion."

"Really?"

Sirius nodded eyes sad, "Yep, me and you, we're the princes of the sky."

"So I'm the heart of the lion?"

"No.' Regulus turned to his brother, confused. In all the millions of times they'd had this same conversation, Sirius had never said no before. He always said yes... always.

But tonight was different.

"What am I the heart of, then," Regulus asked, cautiously.

"The Black's," Sirius replied.

With that he clambered off the sill, and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out most of his clothes, and all his Hogwart's gear, and began to stuff them into his trunk.

Regulus knew what was happening. This had been a long time coming.

Sirius finished packing, and turned back to him.

Their eyes met for a moment that seemed to last forever. Fathomless grey stared into deep black, and Sirius said, "I'll never leave you, Regi. I'm leaving this family, this house, this life, but never you."

"You think that makes it ok?" Regulus choked out, "does saying that make you feel better. You think it right? You shouldn't leave at all! I need you!"

Sirius was half out the door, "I can't breathe Regulus. I can't breathe here."

"But I _need_ you!"

Sirius was already walking down the stairs, Regulus hurried after him, "Sirius!"

But his brother was at the front door in a matter of seconds.

He glanced back at Regulus, "I have to do this, Regulus. Just let me go."

Regulus shook his head, tears coming to his eyes, and he threw himself forward and clung to his older brother.

Sirius hugged him for a moment, but then he pulled away, and walked out the front door.

Regulus screamed after him, "If you do this I will never forgive you!"

The night breeze carried Sirius's reply back to him; "You will. You're my brother. We'll always be tied together, whether you like it or not." Then he said, with urgency in his voice, "Regulus! Can you find my star?"

Regulus, who was hanging onto the door frame and peering into the gloom, trying to discern his brother's features through the dark, turned his gaze to the sky. There it was; there was Sirius...

"Yes..." Regulus said quietly.

"Then you have nothing to fear. That's me. You only have to look, and you'll see me. I'll always be there."

"Sirius!" Regulus sobbed, but it was useless. His brother was gone.

Desperately, Regulus raced back up the stairs, and into Sirius's room. He dashed to the window, and peered out. But he couldn't see a thing, except for the stars.

_Me and you, we're the princes of the sky..._

Regulus jumped up and stormed into his own room, angry now. He wondered vaguely what his mother would say when she found Sirius's bed empty the next morning...

Regulus sat down on his own bed. _Me and you, we're the princes of the sky..._

But Sirius was gone. His star was there, but _he_ was gone. Regulus didn't want a star, he wanted his brother... Sirius was gone, and Regulus would never forgive him for that. How could he, when he couldn't even forgive himself for letting Sirius go? He would never forgive _himself_ for that.

_Me and you, we're the princes of the sky...You only have to look, and you'll see me. I'll always be there..._

_How can you leave me here? _Regulus thought, but then he glanced out his window, and saw Sirius, in all its bright glory, shining down on him.

Maybe Sirius was right...

_I'll always be there..._

Maybe his star _was_ enough. Maybe Regulus could be brave, just like Sirius. Maybe Regulus could try and break free... but when looked at the sky, and still, after 11 years of searching, couldn't find his star, he knew that wasn't true. He was lost in the black.

Sirius would have to shine for the both of them, and Regulus would have to remember that they were the princes of the sky. Regulus would have to remember that Sirius was always there, burning, blazing, glowing, shining. Free.

Fin.

Hope you enjoyed, please review :)

Luv, FireAtWill52.


End file.
